kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Eon
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in the Kamen Rider Series, created by Shotaro Ishinomori in 1971https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Series and currently produced by Ishimori Productions and Toei Company. It is the first Kamen Rider Series to air in the era that would eventually be dubbed as the Pyrixal Era, due to the producer and the author of the series, who would eventually go on to direct the following Kamen Rider series. It also serves as the first official cross-over series with non-Toei properties in the history of Kamen Rider, serving as a foil to its predecessor series, , serving as a cross-over with various other franchises, both in 3D/live-action and 2D/animation. This series would also re-use elements from past Heisei series, particularly the aforementioned predecessor. The series would officially begin airing on September 1, 2019, one week after the end of Zi-O, airing alongside its Reiwa Era counterpart, Kamen Rider Zero-One. Alongside Zero-One, they would join Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger in the Super Hero Time block. The show tagline is . Plot "You are the twisted ruler of the future, the Demon King of Eons that governs over the destinies of the past, the present, and the future." That is the very first words that Noriaki Nakahara, a 17-year-old teenager, hears from the mouth of a young lady that claims to come from the aforementioned future. Her main goal is to eliminate the source of the problem, to prevent Noriaki from gaining the powers of the Warrior of Eras, Kamen Rider Eon. But yet, why should he care? He's never cared much about the flow of time, and if anything, he just wishes he wasn't born. However, along with her, comes various other factions, many of which have their own goals. A mysterious prophet that claims to be his herald, and advisor of the Demon King, individuals with mysterious powers to create monstrous beings known as the Another Heroes, and a revolving destiny that slowly collapses around Noriaki's own world. How will he be able to cope with this fated destiny, and can he change the cogs of time once and for all? Characters Kamen Riders Allies * Noriaki's Faction ** Edith Yamasato ** Aira Mihara World of the Shield * Four Cardinal Heroes: * Naofumi's Faction: ** Raphtalia ** Filo * Melromarc: ** Melty Q. Melromarc ** Mirellia Q. Melromarc World of the Huntsman World of the Kamui World of the FRANXX Villains Another Heroes * World of the Shield: Episodes # # # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. # #* Tribute to ''Rising of the Shield Hero. Movies * ** Cross-over with '' and tribute to the Heisei Riders. * ** Cross-over with '' . Specials Cast Kamen Riders * : |田中 偉登|Tanaka Taketo}} * : |浜辺 美波|Hamabe Minami}} * : |板垣 李光人|Itagaki Rihito}} Allies World of the Shield * : |石川 界人|Ishikawa Kaito}} * : |松岡 禎丞|Matsuoka Yoshitsugu}} * : |山谷 祥生|Yamaya Yoshitaka}} * : |高橋 信|Takahashi Makoto}} * : |瀬戸 麻沙美|Setō Asami}} * : |日高 里菜|Hidaka Rina}} Villains World of the Shield * : |ブリドカット セーラ 恵美|Buridokatto Sēra Emi}} Notes References External Links Category:User:PyrixalEmbre